Question: Simplify the following expression: $y = \dfrac{3z + 5}{9} \times \dfrac{6}{9z}$
Explanation: When multiplying fractions, we multiply the numerators and the denominators. $y = \dfrac{ (3z + 5) \times 6 } { 9 \times 9z}$ $y = \dfrac{18z + 30}{81z}$ Simplify: $y = \dfrac{6z + 10}{27z}$